Inadvertance
by Ange-dechue
Summary: DM/PP Une nouvelle incroyable et puis, dans le fond, il l'aimait! Mais qui aurait cru que Le Grand Drago aurait voulut... A vous de voir!


Parce dans le fond, il l'aime...

Inadvertance

Positif. Positif. Positif. Positif. Positif. Positif…

Un mot qui fait du bien et du mal parfois. Maintenant c'est du mal. Bon sang, j'ai essayé des tests sorciers dont je n'ai pas cru, mais même ce que je déteste me dit la vérité. Je suis enceinte. Et pas de n'importe qui… Merlin! Merlin! MERLIN!

Une jeune femme se tenait affalée sur un lavabo de marbre de la salle de bain des préfets. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, ses yeux noisette reflétaient la peur. Peur d'être rejeté, peur de ce qui grandissait en elle. Voilà ce qui arrivait aux gens qui prenaient des risques. La nuit fut si belle, mais elle engendra une chose non désiré. Un bébé… Elle allait maintenant être attachée au père. M. Parkinson aurait jouit de savoir une alliance se créer, même si elle était honteuse.

Pansy fixait son ventre. Plat mais qui, bientôt, rondissait par un fœtus. Comment l'annoncer à Drago. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui toute sa vie. Bien sur, elle l'aimait, mais passer sa vie avec une personne qui vous haïssait serait du masochisme. Elle était trop jeune. 17 ans, elle ne pouvait pas devenir maman immédiatement. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle fixait le petit test de grossesse qui était devenue rose. Elle n'aimait pas le rose, couleur criarde et coulante de sucre.

Pansy frappa dans le miroir le brisant et se blessant la main. Avec douceur, elle enleva un à un les morceaux de verre qui c'étaient plantés dans sa chair. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé au sort de contraception? Pourquoi avec lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Elle aurait dut se dire d'être prudente. Elle avait longtemps voulu avoir un enfant pour se cramponner à Malfoy, mais là. C'était différent, elle n'en voulait plus.

Un morceau de miroir pointu attira son attention. Elle le prit tranquillement dans ses doigts. C'était une solution comme une autre. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle étoufferait l'enfant une fois né. Elle alla transpercer son utérus que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur le démon de ses rêves.

Drago allait prendre tout bonnement une douche mais il vit Pansy, les joues humides, un morceau de miroir à la main en direction de son bas-ventre. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup et vit une boite, une petite boite de carton écrit un nom illisible. Il prit possession de la boite sous le regard apeuré de Pansy. Il lit le but des échantillons et regarda Pansy.

Désespérée, la jolie brune élança l'arme vers son ventre. Une poigne ferme l'arrêta. En ouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra deux prunelles bleues. Depuis quand Drago avait les yeux bleus ? Et Pansy savait de quelle couleur ils étaient à force de les observés. Ils étaient gris et froids, mais maintenant ils étaient bleus et doux. Incertaine, elle chercha une réponse dans les prunelles de son aimé.

Doucement, Drago enleva le morceau dévastateur des doigts fins de sa Serpentarde. Les doigts rouges de sang ne le dégoûta pas et il les embrassa.

Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas ça, princesse.

Pansy regarda Drago avec de grands yeux. Il ne l'avait appelé comme cela que lors de leur première nuit. Après avoir fait l'amour, il murmurait sans cesse ce surnom adorable aux oreilles de la brunette. Après, même si les nuits se succédèrent, il n'employa plus jamais ce terme. Pansy comprit qu'il l'appellerait comme cela en des temps spéciaux.

Mais… nos pères, ils voudront une alliance.

Qu'ils le fassent !

Pansy fixait à présent le regard de Drago. Il était déterminé. Jamais Pansy ne crut cela de lui. Drago lui murmura un faible mais très présent et sincère « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille. Pansy sentit son cœur explosé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et Drago s'empressa de refermé ses bras autour des côtes de sa belle. Il serra très fort, mais Pansy ne sentait pas la douleur. Elle l'aimait trop pour s'en rendre compte.

Tu voudrais quoi? Ria Pansy

Hum…

Drago se pencha et arriva à la hauteur du ventre de Pansy. Il l'embrassa doucement ce qui provoqua des frissons pour la jeune femme. Il marmonna des petits mots doux à l'enfant qui viendrait dans quelques mois. Il colla son oreille sur le ventre et sembla en grande conversation avec le fœtus. Il releva la tête vers sa belle et dit avec conviction.

Une fille!

Une…

Oui! Une princesse junior!

Pansy éclata de rire et embrassa longuement Drago qui lui répondait avec passion. Ce dernier se sépara temporairement pour glisser une petite information.

J'ai lu quelque part que pour avoir une fille, il faut suivre un régime salé! Alors tu arrête le sucre immédiatement!

Pansy l'embrassa à nouveau, ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer son homme. Elle l'arrêta cependant.

Hey! Drago…

Il la coupa en l'embrassant.

…Tu vas devoir dire adieu… à mon corps pendant quelques temps! ?

Drago se détacha avec une mine piteuse. Pansy ria mais elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui redonna le sourire.

Décidément, j'adore la grossesse.

5 ans plus tard.

MaAaamaAnn!

Une petite brunette de quatre ans accourus vers la jupe de sa mère poursuivit par un petit monstre de 60 cm de haut. Un masque africain couvrait presque tout son corps ne laissant apercevoir que deux jambes potelées. La petite créature fit un grognement ce qui fit crier la petite fille qui était apeurée.

Elizabeth, n'ai pas peur. Scorpius! Enlève ce masque, on va bientôt manger.

Maman! Soupira le jeune garçon de trois ans

Tu veux que j'appelle ton père?

Mais, maman!

Sinon c'est moi!

Le petit blond fit une moue mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Elizabeth sécha ses larmes en pleurnichant encore un peu. Pansy se pencha vers son aînée et la fit accoter sur son ventre arrondit. La petite Elizabeth écoutait avec bonheur les battements de cœur de sa petite sœur. Scorpius, insulté, poussait un petit peu sa grande sœur pour lui aussi écouté les boums mignons.

Drago entra dans la pièce en voyant ce magnifique spectacle. Il eut un sourire attendrit. Il fut, cependant, découvert par sa princesse. Elizabeth courue vers son père en riant. Il la souleva haut dans les airs avant de la serré contre lui. Drago s'avança vers sa reine pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Elizabeth gloussa doucement et Scorpius se dégoûta.

Attend, on peut faire mieux! Dit Drago avant d'embrasser sa femme avec encore plus de passion.

Scorpius se renfrogna mais il eut droit à un baiser tendre sur le front de la part de son père. Déjà jeune et le petit devenait indépendant. Pansy se désola de voir cela. Scorpius s'en rendit compte et encercla sa mère de ses petits bras. Trois ans et il semblait être un homme. Pansy le prit calmement dans ses bras avec une petite larme.

Maman? Tu es triste?

Non, chéri, c'est la petite qui se manifeste.

Drago posa une main sur le ventre rond de Pansy et sentit une petite secousse. Heureux comme tout, il invita les enfants à se laver pour le repas. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tournée, Pansy sortit de sous le comptoir une tablette de chocolat 75 de cacao. Drago la vit et lui enleva des mains.

Cruel! Gémit Pansy frustrée de ne pas avoir eu sa gâterie

Je te l'ai dit, salé!

Pansy grogna mais prit un morceau de salami séché que lui tendait son précieux mari. Avec un sourire, Pansy frotta son ventre. De toute façon cela n'aurait rien changé qu'elle mange une tablette de chocolat ou un morceau de viande salé. Elle le sentait dans son cœur, elle allait avoir des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. Merlin fut assez gentil pour répondre à ses prières, avoir des enfants en santé, il allait sûrement pouvoir accomplir son rêve.

Elle rejoignit son amour de Drago qui avait, comme un âne buté, refusé de savoir le sexe de leur enfant. Ce qu'il n'avait pu voir grâce au moniteur, c'est qu'il y avait deux bébés. En mangeant, elle décida de les avertir, le soir même.

Mes amours? J'ai une grande nouvelle!

Toutes les personnes présentes la fixèrent avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Elle leur sourie ce qui apaisa leur tension.

Nous allons avoir des jumeaux.

Leur bouche décrochèrent d'un coup. Drago devînt blanc comme un drap et tomba en bas de sa chaise. Elizabeth laissa tombé sa fourchette en regardant sa mère. Seul Scorpius semblait ravi, il tapait des mains en riant. Pansy se précipita du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers son mari. Celui-ci reprenait ses esprits en marmonnant.

Deux… deux… bébés… jumeaux? …J'heureux!

Il sauta dans les bras de sa femme en la couvrant de baisers plus doux les uns des autres. Elizabeth les rejoignit en riant et en essayant d'écouter les deux battements de cœur différents. Scorpius donna un bisou à sa mère.

Plus jamais Pansy ne regretta d'être enceinte. Ses enfants, Elizabeth, Scorpius, Félix et Katerina furent ses trésors. Et, pour toujours, Drago aimât sa femme plus que jamais.


End file.
